1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade arrangement and, more particularly, to a foldable beach sunshade arrangement with height-adjustable post means.
2. Description of Related Art
A sunshade is useful, especially on a beach, to shield people from sunlight or being over-sunburned. A drawback of a conventional sunshade is that it is fixed and thus cannot effectively screen the sunlight when the incident angle thereof changes. Another drawback of the conventional sunshade is that it is not foldable and thus occupies a considerable space which is very inconvenient in carriage and storage and thus limits its application.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved sunshade arrangement to solve these problems mentioned above.